


The Beginning of the End

by kenchang



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/kenchang
Summary: Things get complicated for the Justice League when one of their own is accused of rape.





	The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Don't waste your time writing a comment. I don't read comments anymore. If you liked the story, kudos are still appreciated.

Ever positive, the physically enhanced superhero, Major Nice Guy, enters the Hall of Justice with a smile on his face and a box of his mother's homemade cupcakes in his hands. The other superheroes do love her cupcakes. He tells her that they're for his coworkers. It isn't a lie. It just isn't the whole truth. His mother doesn't know that her only son is a superhero, and the major wants to keep it that way for her own protection.

"Hey, Supergirl!" he greets the young heroine. "Have a cupcake."

"Uhm, not today, Major," she answers uncomfortably.

"You sure?"

"Y-Yea. Hey, Superman and Batman want to talk to you at the meeting room. Didn't you get their message?"

"I haven't had the chance to check. Stopped a purse snatcher on my way here. Thank God I didn't drop these cupcakes. Because they're absolutely delicious! Are you positive you don't want one-?"

"Major, I have to go…take care of something. Sorry."

She turns and leaves quickly.

"Hmm…it isn't like Supergirl to be so cold," the major thinks. "She's usually very chipper. I wonder why two of the senior heroes want to meet with me. Ooh, maybe I'm getting promoted into the inner circle!"

#

"I brought cupcakes!" Major Nice Guy booms as he enters the meeting room.

"Have you seen the news?" Batman asks gravely.

"I haven't had the chance to check. Stopped a purse snatcher on my way here. Thank God I didn't drop these cupcakes. Because they're absolutely-!"

"You'll want to sit down."

The major does as he's told and questioningly looks at Superman. The veteran hero looks back at him with troubled eyes. Batman uses a remote to replay a recording on the widescreen TV. It shows Senator Clint Hillard, an outspoken, long-time detractor of superheroes, holding a press conference. Next to the senator is Major Nice Guy's former nemesis, the Superspy.

"Go ahead," the senator urges the villainess. "Don't be afraid. Tell them what you told me."

Superspy faces the reporters and hesitatingly reads a prepared speech from a piece of paper in her trembling hands, "Five years ago, I made a terrible mistake. I broke the law."

"That's an understatement," Major Nice Guy scoffs. "She tried to assassinate a religious leader. Killed two of his bodyguards!"

"Listen to the rest of it," Batman commands.

"Go on," Senator Hillard encourages Superspy, who is on the verge of tears.

"I got caught," she whimpers. "Not by the cops. But by a…a superhero!"

She spat out the word superhero as if it were something disgusting.

"Who was this…superhero?" the senator sympathetically asks.

"M-Major Nice Guy," Superspy answers, then begins to sob. "There was a fight. I lost."

"Except afterwards, he didn't immediately take you to the authorities, did he?"

"No. No, he dragged me into an alley. He beat me. Then he raped me."

"WHAT?!" Major Nice Guy screams. "Oh my God! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!"

Batman stops the video and asks, "Did you do it?"

"What?! No! No, of course not!"

"She's a very beautiful woman."

"I know she's a very beautiful woman! Doesn't mean I raped her! Look, you can have Wonder Woman use her Lasso of Truth on me if you don't believe me. Better yet, use it on Superspy!"

"I think magic is even less admissible in court than a polygraph," Superman says.

"I can't go to court! What if they ask me my secret identity under oath?! My mother doesn't know I'm a superhero! I'm not dragging her into this!" Then his eyes widen in anxiety. "Oh God. Has Cheerleader seen this?!"

"Who's Cheerleader?"

"My girlfriend. She's a super heroine here."

"Oh. Haven't met her. So many of us now."

"I gotta talk to her."

"Wait!" Batman yells. "We have to plan our next move!"

But Major Nice Guy ignores him and rushes out the door.

"So what do you think?" Superman asks Batman. "I can't believe a superhero would do something this evil, but maybe that's just my naivete-"

"She's lying," Batman answers.

"Really?! I can't imagine anyone lying about being raped. Or is that just my naivete again?"

"Now that Superspy has become Senator Hillard's weapon against us, he's going to have her moved from prison to a safe house. I'm going to tail them and get to the bottom of this."

#

In the Justice League cafeteria, Fan Boy, Beta Man, and Soy Boy are gossiping as usual.

"So why did Superspy wait five years before she decided to say anything?" Fan Boy asks.

"That's nothing," Soy Boy answers. "I know about a woman who waited twenty years before she decided to sue an actor for sexual harrassment."

"You know what I'd do?" Beta Man boasts. "I'd kick him out of the League. This is no place for racists, sexists, homophobes, rapists, and-"

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Cheerleader?" Major Nice Guy suddenly interrupts.

"Oh hey, buddy! How you doing? Didn't see you there! Uhm…she went that way with her best friend, Bulldog Girl."

"Thanks. Oh, and Beta Man? Fuck you."

Major Nice Guy turns and walks away.

Fan Boy fearfully whispers, "I thought Major Nice Guy didn't cuss."

Soy Boy whispers back, "Before today, we didn't know he raped either."

#

Major Nice Guy knocks on Bulldog Girl's door.

"Cheerleader, you there?" he calls.

Bulldog Girl opens the door and growls, "She doesn't want to talk to you."

"I didn't do anything, okay?"

"I don't care. She still doesn't want to talk to you."

"Cheerleader!"

"Go away!" he hears his girlfriend wail from inside the room.

"You heard her," Bulldog Girl triumphantly says, then slams the door in his face.

#

No longer able to deal with his teammates, Major Nice Guy goes to a near empty park close by to drag his feet with his eyes to the ground.

"Hey, mister!" a little girl calls. "You're a superhero, right? Can you help me? My balloon is stuck on that tree!"

The major looks up at the balloon caught on the tree branch. With powerful legs, he leaps straight up and effortlessly retrieves it for the child. Then on one knee, he returns it to her.

"Wow!" the girl exclaims. "You're amazing! Thank you!"

She wraps her little arms around his neck. It is the first kind gesture he has received all day, and he breaks down into tears.

"Why are you crying?" the little girl asks.

"I'm having a bad day," he answers.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" a woman screams and then roughly yanks the child from his arms.

"Mommy, look!" the girl excitedly tells her mother. "This superhero jumped straight up like a million feet and got my balloon back for me, and then-"

"Whitney, you stay away from superheroes! You hear me?!"

Major Nice Guy tries to explain, "Ma'am, I was just-"

"I know who you are and what you did. You just stay away from us."

She drags her daughter away. Just then, something snaps within the superhero.

#

Late at night, a black, government SUV carries Superspy, Hillard, and two bodyguards out of the city towards a safehouse. The senator doesn't bother with heavy security. His enemies are superheroes afterall. They're the good guys. They wouldn't dare ruin their image to harm him.

He is wrong.

Major Nice Guy leaps from the top of a building and lands both feet onto the SUV's hood, crushing its engine! The bodyguards up front survive the sudden stop but both are instantly knocked unconscious. The major goes around the wrecked vehicle's side and rips the car door off its hinges with his bare hands! He pulls Superspy out and, with his fingers around her throat, lifts the villainess off the ground.

Dazed and bleeding from a cut eyebrow, the senator stumbles out the other door and scrambles into the woods. Superspy tries to break free but, without her gadgets and with her wrists shackled, she is no match for her old adversary.

"All those times we fought, I could have easily ended you. But at the last second, I would always stop myself," Major Nice Guy growls. "I can see now that I was wrong."

"No! Wait! Don't kill me!" Superspy rasps as she struggles for air. "The senator! It was all his idea! He forced me to do it!"

"Major, stop!" Batman shouts, leaping out from within the shadows. "I've recorded her confession. We can prove your innocence."

The Major looks at Batman with sad eyes and says, "Nice try. But you and I both know that a confession given under duress is inadmissible in court." Then he breaks Superspy's neck.

"NO!" Batman yells, lunging forward.

Major Nice Guy drops Superspy's corpse then hits Batman with a backfist to the face! Batman is thrown against a lamppost, and the Major runs after the senator.

"Superman," Batman groggily speaks into his communicator. "Nice Guy is going to kill Hillard."

#

"Yes, I know that I said I would be perfectly safe!" Hillard yells into his phone. "You were right! Happy?! Now, get over here and save me!"

"HILLARD!" Major Nice Guy roars.

The senator spins around with his hands in the air.

"You can't kill me," he shrieks at the major. "You're a member of the Justice League! A superhero! You don't kill!"

"Already killed once," the major replies with a mischievous grin. "Didn't really bother me as much as I thought it would."

With super speed, Superman rushes at the major and shoves him away! Nice Guy is catapulted in the air, but he somersaults and lands on his feet.

"Calm down, Major," Superman gently tells him. "Batman has told me what happened. It's not too late. We can still fix this."

"I already am fixing this," the major answers resolutely.

He marches forward and throws a right hook. The Man of Steel manages to block the attack with his forearm. But he is unable to block the punch to the stomach that follows, nor the uppercut after that! Superman staggers back.

"I may not be as strong as you," Nice Guy gloats, "but I'm strong enough to hurt you."

"Too bad you're not strong enough to beat me," Superman replies and throws a straight punch of his own.

Major Nice Guy crosses his forearms to shield himself. But the punch is so strong that he still gets thrown like a rag doll! His back slams hard against the trunk of a large tree, and he falls back down on his hands and knees. The wind is knocked out of him, yet he still forces himself to stand and raise his fists.

"Enough, Major!" Superman commands.

"You kidding me?" the major responds with a smirk. "I can do this all day."

Superman hears a gunshot but is too focused on the fight to react in time. The bullet rips into one side of Nice Guy's head and bursts out the other. The superhero wobbles for a couple of seconds before falling face first on the ground.

"Major!" Superman worriedly yells, but he doesn't need his super hearing nor his x-ray vision to tell that the man is already dead.

In a few minutes, a sniper carrying a hi-tech rifle jogs towards them.

"Well done, Mr. Hunter," the senator says. "Superman, I'd like you to meet my head of security-"

"You didn't need to kill him!" the man of steel roars, taking a step towards the duo.

Hunter raises his rifle and says, "Don't make me shoot you too, Superman. This weapon and its rounds are designed specifically for metahuman targets. Could even hurt you. Now, I have a lot of respect for you, but-"

"But he will put you down if he has to," Hillard finishes the sentence. "You and any other super-powered being that decide to step out of line."

#

In spite of the Justice League's efforts, the whole controversial affair proves too juicy for the media, and soon a pair of overzealous reporters are able to expose the late major's secret identity. Because of the stigma, the fallen hero's wake is attended only by his mother, Batman, Superman, and Supergirl.

"I feel so ashamed," Supergirl whispers to her cousin as they enter the small chapel. "I blindly believed everything mainstream media was saying about him in stead of making my own mind."

"Times like these I'm not so proud of being a reporter," Superman admits. "Come on. Let's pay our respects."

"I am so sorry for your loss," Supergirl sadly tells the old woman.

"To think my boy knew such famous people like yourselves," the major's mother gratefully replies. "I guess I didn't really know my own son."

"Your son was a hero," Superman tells her. "That's all anybody really needs to know."

Suddenly they hear a ruckus from outside. Superman and Batman check it out from a window while Supergirl stays with Major Nice Guy's mother. They see a mob of protesters, yelling angrily and waving placards that read, "NO MORE SUPERHEROES!!!"

"This is the beginning of the end, isn't it?" Superman glumly whispers.

"Yes," Batman answers. "But I'm not going down without a fight."

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
